


Eden

by VZG



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, pre-avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VZG/pseuds/VZG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has a mission to bring the Hulk into the fold. Of course, he's not about to do it the <i>conventional</i> way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Written Pre-Avengers, and unfortunately not strictly compatible with it. AU in that this is Tony bringing Bruce on board with SHIELD instead of Natasha, and doing so well before the tesseract is stolen and the need is urgent.

They decided it was up to Tony to bring Bruce Banner into their ranks — "they" being everyone who wasn't Tony himself, of course.

Tony, in turn, decided to do it in the way that would piss them off the most.

There were no lawyers, no contracts, no business cards. Tony left the suit at home and told Pepper to take the day ("well, the later half of the day— maybe. After everything's, you know, finished") off. He didn't bring his sunglasses.

Regardless, Bruce looked on-edge, less like a frightened animal and more like someone who wasn't sure if he was having his last meal before death or freedom. He wouldn't say a word before the waiter came to their table, and Tony cut him off then, because he was pretty sure he was going to do something stupid like order the least expensive item on the menu; they were all ridiculous prices anyway, and it wasn't like another order of filet mignon would put a dent in Tony's fortune. He desperately wanted to order scotch to go with it, but it just didn't fit in with his plan, so he reluctantly refused anything stronger than soda. The waiter — who knew him well enough to be confused by the lack of breasts on Bruce — just gave him a sad look and nodded grimly.

Conversation was light throughout their dinner. Bruce's eyes kept looking at everyone else, at first, as though they might somehow _know_ he was the Hulk or, you know, _care_. Tony's eyes never left Bruce. It probably added to Bruce's nervousness, but it was the direction he needed to go in.

Well, wanted to. If he was going just on what he needed he probably would have strapped Bruce to a table in a lab and made vague threats until he agreed to join. Or something. Although that sounded kind of evil and more than a little kinky.

Bruce barely touched his steak, but Tony didn't waste his; he savored every bite, putting more into his reactions than he would have in other company. He let his tongue curl around each bite before he closed his mouth, left the fork between his lips just a fraction of a second too long. Eventually, he managed to get Bruce's eyes back on him — on his lips. He smirked.

When he finished, Bruce's eyes finally came up to meet his, and the other man blushed, caught.

"So," Tony said, as casual as if he were discussing the weather, "the Avengers Initiative."

Bruce tensed. "I— I don't think I can help you. I've only just barely managed to control—" He stopped, looking around them again.

That just wouldn't do. Tony stood up, dropping a wad of bills on the table double the meal's worth. "All right. No Avengers, then. Can't say I didn't try."

Bruce stared, dumbfounded, like he couldn't believe it was that easy. Tony suspected he'd already had a run-in or two with a SHIELD member.

"I assume you have some place around here to stay?" He knew full well that Bruce was out of cash and didn't know anyone in the area.

"Not exactly," Bruce admitted, but he didn't look as embarrassed as he might have. It wasn't as though he had never been in that position before, anyway.

Tony made a "hm" noise in the back of his throat, as though he didn't care all that much. "I have a couple of extra rooms. You could stay for a night or two."

"I wouldn't want to—"

"Oh, you _would_." Tony nodded toward the door, and when Bruce stood he put a hand on the small of his back. "The guest rooms in my house — hell, my _mansion_ — they're better than the most expensive hotel you've ever been in. Not that that's saying much, I'm sure, but really. Have you ever slept on silk sheets?"

In Tony's car — in Tony's impressive, sleek, _sexy_ car, one that he drove himself because it wasn't really about flaunting his cash and status (even if that _was_ fun) and because he just liked to — his bragging finally came to a stop when he noticed Bruce was looking out the window, probably tuning him out.

He cleared his throat. "So. I hear you have someone waiting for you when you get rid of the big green guy."

Bruce didn't look at him. "She's not waiting anymore."

Perfect. "Sorry to hear that. Well, no, I'm not. I've never been real interested in the types who wait. They turn into the types who stalk and the types who want two point five kids. You're better off free."

He didn't look, but he could almost feel Bruce's eyes on him, probably with a look somewhere between pity and annoyance. Or well-contained anger.

"So why'd she give up on you? Lack of progress, found a new man?"

Bruce sounded sort of tired when he answered. A lot of people sounded sort of tired after being around Tony for a few hours, though. "I told her to."

"Again, can't say I blame you." It would work in his favor, anyway. "Why, though?"

"I didn't want her to have to wait forever for something she might never get." Tony was starting to get the feeling that Bruce wasn't exactly the most cheerful person. "Plus, sex... isn't exactly an option for me."

What? Fuck. "Not an option? Sex is an option for anyone with a dick, Banner."

"Not if you turn into a rampaging green giant when your heart rate goes up."

"Hey, some women would probably like that." And men. He didn't say that, though; that would wait until his bedroom was within walking distance. "And what kind of freaky shit are you into that your heart rate goes up that much?"

Bruce shrugged. He looked sort of pathetic and pretty embarrassed. Tony tried to care.

"Look," Tony said, by way of apology, as his home came into view, "if you're about to go all Grinched out when you start the heavy petting, you're probably thinking about it too much."

Bruce didn't respond.

Jarvis greeted them as warmly as a house-wide AI could, apparently putting in some effort to make the obviously on-edge Bruce at ease. It worked, a little. If nothing else, he looked curious.

"You designed it yourself?" he asked, as though he couldn't believe someone like Tony was smart enough to develop anything of the sort. Tony wasn't entirely surprised; it wasn't as though there had never been rumors about others doing his homework for him. Most of the other geniuses he knew _were_ sort of shy, anyway.

Still, though. He was fucking Iron Man, for God's sake — was it really _that_ hard to believe he was smarter than the average billionaire playboy? "I've got this suit to show you, too. It's all shiny and red. I had my secretary make it for me out of glue and sticks."

Bruce muttered something like an apology. Or it sounded like one, anyway — sort of.

Right. Well. They were in his home, the bedroom was a mere stumble away, and Tony Stark was horny. Time to get to it. "Ever fucked a man?"

If Bruce had been drinking something, it would have been sprayed down the front of Tony's shirt then. As it was, he just stared, his mouth open slightly.

Tony shrugged. "Just making conversation."

Bruce didn't answer him, still staring.

Tony sat down on the couch, longing for a drink. It was sex or drinking, and if Bruce kept staring at him like _he_ was the one who turned into the Jolly Green Giant with 'roid rage every time he got a bit unhappy, he at least deserved something that burned on the way down.

He looked over at Bruce, who hadn't moved except to turn toward Tony.

He could still make it work. Tony Stark wasn't about to give up that easily. He grinned. "Okay. I won't talk about your sex life any more."

Bruce looked like he had something to say to that, but he shut his mouth before anything came out.

Tony spread his legs apart in a mimicry of relaxation, letting his head fall onto the back of the couch, tilted just a little. He kept his eyes locked on Bruce. "It's just—"

"Just?" Bruce asked, distantly, and the way he seemed to be struggling not to let his gaze fall Tony was sure he had just about won.

"I have to take pity on a man who can't indulge in sex now and then, at least." He passed a hand over his face, then let it fall into his lap, his thumb moving slowly over his thigh. Bruce's gaze fell. "And it can feel _amazing_."

"Sex?" Bruce almost sounded as detached as Jarvis.

"Hm." It wasn't an answer exactly, but they both knew what he meant. He got up, walked to the still stationary Bruce. "Fucking."

Bruce breathed out, slowly, like he had been holding it in, when Tony touched his face. "Fucking men," Bruce clarified, because he wasn't stupid. He made mistakes, but so did everyone— he wasn't stupid.

"Oh, yeah." Tony's thigh was between Bruce's with barely-there pressure. "It's not something I make a habit of, but I've been told I'm good at it."

That was all the permission Bruce needed to stop thinking.

Down the hall, in Tony's bed — Tony's amazing, better-than-the-Hilton-or-any-other-fucking-hotel- _ever_ bed, but Bruce isn't exactly focusing on the sheets — Tony climbed onto Bruce, one hand stroking his stomach and the other clutching a bottle of lube. He could feel Bruce's dick against his ass, feel the rise and fall of his chest as the man under him tried to regain control of his heartbeat. Tony had worried for a moment that Bruce was having some kind of a panic attack, and wouldn't _that_ be the worst sex ever, but after he got a tongue down his throat when he asked he managed to figure out that Bruce was just sort of high-strung. Sort of really high-strung, and not without reason, of course. He'd managed to help that a little by putting a condom on Bruce with his mouth; he'd had a theory that once he started moaning, he might relax a little. It worked.

So there he was, straddling Bruce, doing things with his ass he was pretty sure Bruce had only had done to him in strip clubs — if he'd ever been in a strip club — and working out the best way to get fucked when Bruce finally, _finally_ took control and grabbed the lube, slicking his fingers up. Tony grinned, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Bruce, groaning quietly when he felt one, then quickly two fingers enter him. By the time he felt the third one, he was writhing on top of Bruce, unashamed, and choking out all sorts of colorful swears.

He would have been disappointed when the fingers withdrew if he hadn't been so eager for the next part; he collected Bruce's wrists into one hand, holding them against Bruce's chest as he used his own other hand to guide his dick, slowly sinking down until he sat in the other man's lap, taking only a second or so to adjust before rising again, releasing Bruce's hands. They went to his hips, gripping, and when Tony sank again Bruce let out another breath of air, like before, anticipation answered. He wasted no time in picking up the pace, bracing himself against Bruce's arms and pushing up with his legs, letting Bruce push him up. There was sweat on Bruce's chest, but he wasn't concentrating on his breathing anymore, just feeling, his eyes closed and his head tilted back.

Tony reached out, traced his fingers along Bruce's collarbone, his lips. He wasn't quite able to bend enough for a kiss, but with his hand behind Bruce's neck, lifting, and if he just changed his angle a little—

Bruce's dick hit his prostate just as Tony buried his tongue in Bruce's mouth, muffling the startled, pleased noise he made. His other hand let go up Bruce's arm, letting Bruce support him more, but it was easier then, and Bruce's fingers were gripping his ass and he was thrusting up. Tony wrapped the hand around his own erection, pumping, matching time with Bruce's thrusts and his own drop down against him, and before long he was coming, semen spurted against Bruce's stomach.

They rolled; there was still enough bed for them to roll again, but Tony let Bruce take over, wrapping his legs around his waist. Bruce pounded into him, not holding back, not _thinking_ , sucking his tongue and still lifting his ass, and Tony was pretty sure he would have bruises in the morning, but that was hardly anything new; at least these would have great memories to go with them when he sat down to discuss the day's plans with Pepper over breakfast.

Bruce's eyes were still closed, and Tony thought he might be thinking of someone else. He wasn't jealous, really, but he did like being acknowledged during sex. "Bruce."

Bruce opened his eyes for just a moment, then closed them again as he stilled, his grip tighter, filling Tony's ass with his come. He gasped out a breath, swallowed, and opened his eyes once more.

They were like that, Bruce looming over him, cock still in his ass, for long enough for Tony to get just a little uncomfortable. Maybe he should have let Bruce think about his girl.

And then Bruce pulled out, removed the condom, tied it off, and haphazardly dropped it somewhere near the garbage can he was sure he'd seen when he came in. He didn't turn back to Tony. He knew why; he wanted to escape, probably, but Tony's suit and Bruce's oversized pants were scattered through the hall and around the door. He either wished he'd just fucked the woman he left behind, or he felt like he wasn't welcome.

While Tony thought the former was more likely, he put an arm around Bruce's waist, laying pressed against his back. He normally didn't like to keep the touching up after sex, but he still had something to do, and he didn't want Bruce to leave just yet. If he could get him to stay long enough, he could get in a round two, anyway.

"So. The Avengers Initiative."

Bruce groaned, throwing an arm over his face and trying to pull away. Tony held him fast.

"Come on. We can put you up in a better place than — wherever you are now. Food, shelter, and the resources to work on getting rid of that thing inside you. All they want is for you to help them out with the major disasters now and then until you _can_ get rid of it."

Bruce looked over his shoulder at him. "They?"

"We," Tony corrected.

"You're a slut for SHIELD."

"Nope. Just a slut."

Bruce might have smiled, but he still had his arm over most of his face and it was possible he was grimacing instead. "I'll think about it."

Tony grinned. Mission accomplished.


End file.
